Valentine
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Kinviere] "Hook demande à Emma d'être sa Valentine."


C'était un froid matin de février, et Emma aurait préféré prendre sa voiture pour aller travailler.  
Elle redressa le col de son manteau pour le plaquer contre son visage. Il y avait une montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau, et Emma n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y aller.  
Elle décida donc de s'arrêter chez Granny pour prendre un chocolat chaud. 

Le service du matin était presque fini. Toute la pièce avait été décorée pour la Saint Valentin. Il y avait des cœurs et cupidons partout. Emma leva les yeux à la vue de cette océan de rose et de rouge.  
Elle détestée cette fête. Elle était convaincue que Hallmark et Hershey (Créateurs de la Saint Valentin) avaient comploté tous les deux pour inventer une fête pour mettre la pression à ceux qui étaient assez chanceux pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce jour, et rendre encore plus seuls, ceux qui n'avaient personne. 

Emma s'assit au comptoir et attendit. Peu de temps après, Ruby sortit de l'arrière salle, portant une boîte de décoration. En voyant Emma, elle posa et se dirigea vers elle, sourire aux lèvres. 

**« Hey Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? »**  
**« Ruby, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à un chocolat chaud. Surtout par ce temps » Dit Emma en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.**  
**« Ok, laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre ça sur la table, et je t'amène un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. »**

Emma acquiesça. Ca la dépassait que Ruby soit si joyeuse à cette heure-ci. Elle entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir.

**« Bonjour Capitaine. »** Lança Ruby avec son habituelle voie mielleuse.

Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était trop tôt pour ça. Trop tôt pour lui.

**« Oh bonjour, beauté. Tu as vraiment fais du bon boulot pour célébrer ce jour de romance. »**  
**« Merci ! »** Répondit Ruby.

Emma n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que la jeune serveuse rougissait, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

**« J'aime beaucoup l'idée de cette fête. Les amoureux célèbrent leur amour, les romantiques partagent leurs sentiments, et les flirts deviennent sérieux. C'est un très joli concept. Et avec qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret vas-tu passer cette journée ? Je suis sûr qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi a déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! »**  
**  
**  
Ruby gloussa.

**« Oui peut-être bien, Victor m'a invitée à dîner »**  
**« Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin »**

Emma essaya de le prendre sérieusement, mais s'en était trop. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le pirate s'était jeté devant une voiture, et maintenant il était du genre " l'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui existe ". Elle décida que sa paperasse était plus importante.

**« Hey Ruby, je vais prendre le chocolat chaud à emporter »**

Emma espérait qu'elle n'avait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de dire à Hook qu'elle allait passer la Saint-Valentin seule à manger du chocolat en regardant la télé. C'est ce qu'elle faisait tous les ans.

**« Emma, beauté, c'est toi que je cherchais »** dit Hook avec un grand sourire, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étincelant.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »**  
**  
**  
Il l'a regardée d'une telle manière qu'il était dur pour elle de paraître ennuyée.

**« Et bien, il paraît que c'est la Saint-Valentin demain, et je me demandais si tu me ferais l'honneur de la passer avec moi, si tu n'as personne bien-sûr »**  
**  
**  
Il lui sourit et lui tendit une rose rouge. Emma frissonna, clignant les yeux à plusieurs reprises, l'air béat. Est-ce que Hook lui demandait de sortir avec lui ? Pour la Saint-Valentin ?

**« Est-ce que c'est un non ? »**  
**  
**  
Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il reprit la rose. Peut-être était-ce une erreur...

**« Non, je veux dire, non, ce n'était pas un non. Je veux dire oui, bien-sûr,je... Je suis pas vraiment... »** Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. **« Laisse-moi réessayer »** Elle prit la rose. **« Je serais très heureuse, euh, d'être ta valentine »** Elle se sentait comme une ado de 16 ans. **« Mais seulement pour la Saint-Valentin. Rendez-vous ici à 20h. N'espère pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. »** Emma se leva, et sortit rapidement du restaurant.

Emma passa le reste de la journée dans la paperasse, feignant de travailler. Le lendemain, elle demanda à David de la remplacer au poste. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle était nerveuse. Ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous, elle avait seulement accepter parce que... elle se le demandait encore. Mais, alors qu'elle se préparait, son regard se posa sur la rose rouge, posée sur sa table de chevet.  
Elle arriva chez Granny à 19h55. A sa grande surprise, tout avait l'air désert. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

**« Tu es magnifique, Emma. »**  
**  
**  
Elle se retourna, fixant le pirate qui avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de se faufiler derrière elle : il portait son habituel costume en cuir. Emma détestait ça, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était vraiment pas mal.

**« Merci »** répondit Emma, penaude.  
**« Allons-y »** dit Hook, tendant son bras à Emma.  
**« Je crois que nous allons devoir aller autre part. Le restaurant à l'air fermé »**  
**« Oh, non, je ne pense pas qu'il le soit »** répondit Hook, avec un clin d'œil, lui tendant une seconde fois son bras, qu'elle accepta, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. Hook frappa trois fois, et à la grande surprise d'Emma, Ruby ouvrit la porte.  
**« Hey Ruby, je pense que nous avons une réservation pour deux »**  
**« Par ici, Capitaine »** dit Ruby, en les laissant entrer dans le restaurant.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui coupa le souffle.

Il y avait des fleurs partout : des roses, des tulipes, des dahlias. Il y avait aussi des boîtes de chocolat de toutes sortes Lindt, Tolberone. Au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait une table dressée pour deux. A côté, il y avait une autre chaise où était assis un énorme ours en peluche, une unique rose et des bougies.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »** lui demanda Hook en souriant.

Emma aurait voulu paraître sur la défensive, dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle.

**« Hook...c'est...magnifique »**  
**« J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas d'avoir réserver les restaurant entier. Je voulais que notre premier rendez-vous soit spécial »**  
**  
**  
Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour elle. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire.

**« Est-ce que je peux prendre ton manteau ? »** lui demanda Hook.

Elle retira sa veste, révélant la petite robe rouge, qu'elle avait choisie. C'était la même robe qu'elle portait pour son dernier rendez-vous, mis à part que c'était pour son travail de garante de caution. Ce qui n'était pas du tout romantique.

**« Waouh Emma »** Hook la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux dorés descendant en cascade sur ses épaules, sa robe rouge, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux verts. **« Tu es magnifique »**  
**« Tu n'es pas mal non plus »** répondit Emma, avec un demi-sourire, espérant ne pas paraître aussi juvénile qu'elle ne se sentait. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour la romance. «** Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais »**  
**« Je sais. Mais l'amour a été si rare dans ta vie, que je voulais que tu saches que ça allait changer »**  
**  
**  
Le dîner fût parfait. Ils parlèrent comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Hook fût un parfait gentleman. Après le repas, ils remercièrent Granny, et Hook promit à Emma qu'il ferait livrer tous les cadeaux à son appartement demain à la première heure. Il l'aida à remettre son manteau et la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

**« Je ne devrais probablement pas te le demander, mais où as-tu eut tout ça ? »**demanda Emma, se sentant stupide au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.  
**« Premièrement,** répondit Hook, **tu me demander tout ce que tu veux.** **Et deuxièmement, tu serais surprise de savoir tous les petits trésors que l'on trouve ici »**  
**  
**  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte d'entrée et Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

**« J'espère que ça t'a plu, Emma. J'adorerais que l'on puisse remettre ça »**  
**« C'était génial. Merci pour tout »** répondit Emma.

Il avait vraiment l'air de se préoccuper d'elle. C'était plus que l'attirance physique. C'était comme si il voulait tout d'elle. Et aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, Emma ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

**« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Kilian »** dit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Kilian resta figé, béat. Elle lui sourit, avant de rentrer chez elle, le laissant seul, dans le froid de la nuit.

**« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Emma »**


End file.
